Hugs and Gravity
by Marauder16
Summary: Sirius can be anoying, James can get anoyed, Sirius and James can start a fight, Lily can end it. Really better then it sounds. oneshot JL.


Disclaimer: I don't have Harry Potter tied up in my basement, no… 

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Van Helsingsangel, and please review.

Hugs and Gravity

"I think someone needs a hug!" Sirius announced, approaching Remus slowly.

"Nah! nah, mate!" Remus said loudly, backing away.

"Come on! Come on!" Sirius said, arms open wide ready to embrace Remus.

"No, no really," Remus said, almost backed up against the wall.

"Come on!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"No, hug Lily!" Remus said as a last attempt to get Sirius away from him.

"Okay." Sirius brightly bounced away and tackled Lily who had just descended the stairs.

"Sirius, why are you hugging me?" Lily asked Sirius who had tackled her round the middle and was holding her very tight.

"Because he told me to!" Sirius said, rubbing the side of his face against her shoulder.

"OI!" boomed a deep voice from the doorway of the Common Room.

"WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MY WOMAN!?!" The voice continued.

"For one James, I'm not your girl, and two, Sirius get the bloody hell off me!" Lily said, counting on her fingers.

"Sirius, get off her now," James said in a dangerous voice.

Sirius slowly let go of Lily and gently pushed her to the side behind a couch. James and Sirius were now facing each other from opposite sides of the room.

They both stared at each other much like a western show down. Sirius was twitching his left eye and James was shifting his eyes toward Lily and back to Sirius.

"James," Sirius said brightly, "I think you need a few blemishes on your perfect skin," and with a twitch of his wand, a jet of orange light was flung toward James.

James easily blocked it.

"Oh yeah! And what about you Sirius? What do you need?" He asked, smirking and pointing his want at Sirius' chest.

"How about gravity?" James asked. Everyone looked confusedly at James before a massive burst of purple light escaped from his wand and hit Sirius before he had any chance of counteracting the curse.

At first the spell did nothing and Sirius started smirking, but James was smiling fixedly at Sirius with an eerie smile playing about his lips.

Then Sirius doubled over as if in pain, but it was clear by the expression that instead of pain there was curiosity and anticipation. Sirius straightened up suddenly and stared at James with a look mixed with anger, amusement and surprise.

"Oh crap," Sirius whispered before he began to rise off the floor and glide through the air without any control. After a few minuted Sirius was flat against the roof glaring down at James.

"Oh Sirius," James exclaimed with an air of extreme sarcasm. "You seem to be stuck on the roof!" James continued, faking surprise.

"Oh, really? You dolt! Let me down!" Sirius said angrily. James appeared to be thinking for a few moments.

"Actually, I don't believe I know the counter curse so I think you're just going to have to wait for the spell to wear off," James said as he began to walk away.

"Wait! How long does the curse last?" Sirius asked, staring down at everyone with a frown.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it lasts for about two hours or so." James stated barley holding in laughter.

"Damn you Potter!" Sirius yelled, trying to glare at them but only succeeding in a sort of half grimace.

Everyone laughed and sat down on the Gryffindor lounges, talking between themselves.

"Hey Evans," Sirius said, capturing everyone's attention. "Nice top, a bit showy though," Sirius said, winking and grinning evilly.

In an instant, before Lily could even retort or cover her chest, James brandished his wand and another purple flash later Sirius was hurtling toward the common room floor at top speed.

Seconds later he landed hard on a couch and rolled face first on to the floor. They could all hear a mixture of groans and swear words before he pushed himself up slightly and rolled onto his back.

James walked slowly toward Sirius and stood over him bending down slightly to hover over his face.

"Don't mess with the Hippogriff son, or you'll get the talons!" James said, before walking off cackling with laughter and grinning massively.

A second later Sirius was on his feet and after James much like a dog chasing a cat. James ran to hide behind Lily like a majestic stag with its tale between his legs.

"Don't hurt me, I'm too pretty," James said, peering at Sirius from between Lily's legs. Sirius barked like a dog and approached James, slowly walking around Lily.

Just as Sirius was approaching James there was a third jet of purple light and both James and Sirius were engulfed. As if on cue both doubled over and slowly started to rise off the floor, ending up on the roof.

"Boys," Lily said patronisingly, "Play fair or not at all," She said, smirking and walking away slowly.

"You were right Padfoot!" James said looking at Lily. "Hey Lily?" He said as she turned. "Nice cleavage."

Yet another flash of light later, both the boys ended up on the floor, painfully getting up and swearing continuously.

"She's your bloody woman!" Sirius said, pointing an accusing finger at James and glaring.

But another flash later (pink this time), and Sirius had the strangest fixation. With mirrors. Every time he walked past one he couldn't help but ask, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

Thanks for reading. Please review, because if you read this it means you've got nothing better to do. And I'll love you forever it you do!


End file.
